Image forming apparatuses are provided with a reverse roller for reversing a document or recoding paper into an ejecting portion to perform double-side reading or double-side printing. On the other hand, the reverse roller may roll up an end of a discharged sheet and feed the sheet backward into a carriage path when reversed, which may cause jamming.
To prevent this situation, for example, Utility Model Application Publication No. 05-044951 discloses an anti-reverse mechanism that includes an extending portion which is provided on a sheet guide and extends from a discharge roller toward the discharging direction and a sheet stopper which is pressed against a medium traveling side of the extending portion of the sheet guide. Since the extending portion of the sheet guide is pressed against the sheet stopper, the anti-reverse mechanism prevents a sheet from entering into a nip portion of the discharge rollers even when the discharge rollers are reversed.
However, since the anti-reverse mechanism described in Utility Model Application Publication No. 05-044951 must be provided with two members, which are the extending portion of the sheet guide and the sheet stopper, and it is difficult to adjust the press force between the both members, it is problematic that another mechanism adjusting the press force must be provided to certainly prevent the backward feed.